Where?
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Siwon,Kibum, dan juga Kyuhyun bertemu d negara asing yg tak mereka tau, Indonesia!/Siwon yg ingin bertemu yeoja kenalan.a/KyuBum yg berusaha mencari orang tua kandung Kyuhyun/KyuBum x Siwon. Humor GAGAL?
1. Chapter 1

**Where?**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior™ **

**KyuBum x Siwon**

**Rate : K+ (Brothership x Friendship)**

**.**

**Happy Reading!®**

Disudut daerah Gangnam, berdiri kokoh sebuah mansion besar yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa namja-namja berjas hitam didepan gerbang tersebut. Mansion itu terlihat sangat sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Namun siapa yang sangka saat jejak-jejak kecil menjajaki langkah memasuki pintu utama mansion tersebut…

"Tuan Muda Siwon.. Tuan anda dimana? Tuan" Kepanikan yang terjadi menjadi lagu pengiring atas kebingungan beberapa pelayan disana. Siapa yang mereka cari? Seorang namja kecil yang nakal kah? Apa mungkin namja tampan yang tengah bersembunyi diatas pohon yang berdiri sama kokohnya seperti mansion tersebut. Ia terkikik geli melihat kekacauan yang masih asyik ditontonnya. Tak ada yang melihat! Ya, tak ada yang tau keberadaannya kini yang berselimut tebal bersama ranting-ranting dan juga dedaunan pohon tersebut. Benarkah namja ini yang mereka cari?

Astaga! Dia bukan seorang bocah kecil yang tampak nakal! Dia seorang namja tampan yang mempunyai tubuh atletis. Namja tersebut semakin mengembangkan senyumnya senang, saat kekacauan tersebut bertambah jauh lebih besar. Ia sedikit panic, saat emerald kelamnya menangkap sosok namja tua yang tampak menahan gurat-gurat kekesalannya.

"CHOI SIWON!" erangnya marah. Namja tampan tersebut semakin panic, saat tatapan elang yang dimiliki namja tua itu mengarah pada letak persembunyiannya. Ia berdiri, berjalan kaku diatas ranting-ranting pohon tersebut menuju tembok pagar mansionnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang sebentar dan kembali panic saat namja tua tersebut sedikit berlari mengejarnya. Namun apa dayanya dengan usianya yang renta itu, namja tampan itu jauh lebih cepat bergerak dan kini telah berhasil melompat kebalik tembok tersebut dengan pendaratan yang mulus.

Ia tersenyum bangga saat berhasil kabur dari jerat kemurkaan namja tua itu, namun…

Tukk!

Ia meringis kesakitan saat gagang sapu lidi mendarat mulus dipucuk kepalanya. Siwon megambil sapu lidi tersebut dan menelisiknya bingung. "Anak nakal! Jangan lari kau!" Siwon kaget saat didapatinya namja tua itu tengah bertengger manis diatas tembok tempatnya tadi. Dan dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa, Siwon melesat pergi meninggalkan mansionnya dengan langkah seribunya…

.

**Where?**

.

Dua orang namja berjalan sempoyongan menelusuri sisi trotoar. Seragam mereka sedikit basah dibagian Ups…ketiak. Salah satu dari mereka juga tampak lemah hingga sesekali menabrak lampu jalan yang terpasang disana. Salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai mimic yang begitu dingin, menarik kerah baju namja yang berjalan didepannya hingga membuat namja tersebut sesak tercekik karena kesulitan nafas.

"H..hyung.. kau akan membunuhku! Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Ouh..Mianhe" sesalnya. Namja yang tercekik itu duduk disisi trotoar, dan diikuti namja yang berwajah dingin tersebut. Apa ini? Mereka kembar? Ya! Tentu saja! Walau tak begitu identic, tapi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan memandang mereka lebih lekat akan menyadari bila mereka kembar. Mereka masih terduduk lesu, menelan ludah karena menahan haus.

"Hah.. aku tak kuat lagi hyung bila harus berjalan kembali. Kenapa juga kau menggunakan ongkos pulang kita untuk membeli ensiklopedia yang tak berguna itu.." marahnya, namun lebih terdengar sebuah lirihan yang terucap.

"Sabar Kyu, tinggal satu belokan lagi disana dan kita akan segera sampai dirumah. Kau tega padaku? Itu edisi terbatas dan tak akan diproduksi lagi, aku tak ingin ketinggalan mengoleksinya…"

"Ne…" jawab namja yang dipanggil Kyu tadi panjang.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan kita.."

"Hah..aku serasa menjadi seorang musafir sekarang.." keluhnya seraya berusaha berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sabar nae namdongsaeng tersayang. Sesampai dirumah nanti, aku akan meminjamimu kartu game terbaruku itu.."

"Arraseo.." jawabnya lesu dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

.

**Where?**

.

Siwon duduk santai seraya memainkan gadgetnya. Matanya memandang liar, setiap kali emeraldnya menangkap beberapa potret diri yeoja cantik yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya. Seringkali, siulan nakal juga kerap ia dendangkan takkala tak sedikit yeoja-yeoja nan seksi berlalu mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia memang tengah duduk disebuah kafe, namun pemilihan tempat duduknya bukan ia pilih didalam ruangan..melainkan diluar untuk melihat pemandang indah ini!. Lagi-lagi Siwon bersiul nakal menggoda, dan berkali-kali pula ia medapat deathglare yang super pedas menghampirinya dari yeoja-yeoja yang ia goda.

Siwon menyeruput milkshake yang ia pesan dengan gaya sok imutnya dan sesekali memainkan gadgetnya. Maniknya terlihat bosan, saat jemari-jemarinya menari diatas gadgetnya. Sebuah layanan kontak obrolan ia buka. Ya begitulah Siwon, selalu menghabiskan waktunya yang selalu dikekang dimansionnya dengan berchatting ria di dunia maya. Memang, bisa saja ia melakukan dimension mewahnya yang besar itu.. tapi berbagai aturan kolot yang diberikan namja tua tadi padanya membuat Siwon sedikit merasa terkekang disana dan tak dapat menikmati kehidupan bebasnya.

"Hm.. BadBoy sudah pernah ku pakai. Miss Mom apalagi itu. Ah iya.. Andrew! Kurasa itu nama yang bagus untuk kugunakan." Monolognya seorang. Siwon tersenyum, jemari-jemarinya yang tegas menuliskan nama yang diucapkan tadi sebagai nama samarannya didunia maya.

Plingg…

Nada tersebut berbunyi dari gadgetnya yang mewah. Siwon membenarkan letak duduknya dengan semangat dan mulai bermain asyik dengan obrolannya.

'Hi..' sapa seorang yeoja yang lansung ditanggapi oleh Siwon. Bagaimana tidak ia tanggapi? Potretnya yang aduhai membuat namja tampan itu terpesona karenanya. Dan ia bersumpah demi nama keluarganya, yeoja tersebut jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan yeoja-yeoja yang selalu digodanya. Bahkan untuk dibandingkan dengan seorang bidadari, ia juga sangat yakin bila yeoja ini bahkan bisa disandingkan dengan mereka.

'May I know you?' Siwon lansung semangat saat yeoja tersebut juga tampak tertarik padanya. Siwon tak sangka bila yeoja tersebut akan menanggapinya disaat ia memasang potret dirinya yang ia samarkan dengan tokoh kartun idamannya 'Chibi Maruko Chan'

'My name's Gia, and you?' Siwon mencak-mencak ditempat duduknya. Namanya juga begitu cantik didengar, dan Siwon semakin yakin bila ia tak salah pilih untuk berchatting dengan yeoja sexy itu.

"My name's Andrew.."

'Hmm, nice name. You should have a good face' Siwon senyam-senyum sendiri mendapat pujian dari teman chattingnya tersebut dan membalas "I don't think so. My face is not good looking. Your name is better. I imagine that I talk with pretty girl.." Siwon semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat gombalannya berhasil ia lakukan, dan benar! Sebuah emotion malu yang didapatnya.

"Hmm Gia, where do you from?"

'I'm an Indonesian.. and you?' Siwon manggut-manggut. "Indonesia? Bukannya aboeji juga membuka cabang perusahaannya disana?" monolognya.

"I'm a Korean"

'Jinjjayo?' Siwon tersentak. Benarkah yang ia baca? Yeoja cantik itu bisa berbicara bahasanya?

"You can speak Korean?"

'Ne..' Siwon semakin mencak-mencak ditempatnya duduk. Hidupnya telah lengkap! Mendapat teman wanita yang cantik dan juga mengerti bahasanya.

"Woww.. amazing! Nice to meet you, Gia"

'Nice to meet you, Andrew..' Siwon semakin bersemangat mendapat sambutan bersahabat itu

"Eumm.. this is your image?" Siwon gugup saat kalimat itu telah dikirimnya. Ini seharusnya adalah wajah yeoja tersebut, ia telah jatuh hati padanya dan ia akan semakin kecewa bila bukan.

'Yes, this image is mine..' Siwon tersenyum lebar, mencak-mencak ditempat duduknya. Doa dan harapannya terkabul!

Tapp..

Siwon menoleh kepalanya kebelakang. Ia terbelalak saat namja-namja berpakaian hitam seperti dimansionnya tadi berdiri tegap dibelakangnya. Siwon tersenyum kaku, mencoba mencairkan suasana dan berusaha membuat namja-namja tersebut tersenyum, menggantikan raut mereka semua yang tampak serius.

"Tuan muda, kami ditugaskan Tuan Besar untuk membawa anda pulang. Mohon anda mendengarkan kami sekali ini saja.." tutur salah satu dari mereka yang author yakin kepala dari namja-namja kaku tersebut. Siwon berdehem pelan, berusaha membangun wibawanya kembali dihadapan mereka semua.

"Apa kakek tua itu beralasan mengalami sakit lagi dan itu semua karenaku?" tanya Siwon tegas. Mereka bungkam. Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, meminum sedikit milkshakenya. "Katakan padanya~" Siwon sudah mengambil ancang-ancangnya untuk kabur "Bila aku akan pulang sebentar lagi.." dan ia kabur dari kepungan namja-namja itu dengan larinya yang mulai mengencang hingga mereka kebingungan untuk mengejar.

.

**Where?**

.

Kyuhyun duduk berselonjor dan meminum jus orange yang kakaknya buatkan tadi. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena lelah, bahkan seragam sekolahnya pun telah basah akibat guyuran keringat yang ia hasilkan karena perjalanan panjangnya tadi. Namun berbading terbalik dengan kembarannya yang masih tampak bugar dengan ensiklopedianya. Tak ada sedikitpun raut kelelahan dimanik kelamnya. Ia juga duduk berselonjor bersama ensiklopedia yang dipegangnya.

"Kibum hyung, mana game yang kau janjikan padaku tadi?" Namja yang dipanggil Kibum tadi, menurunkan sedikit ensiklopedia yang tengah ia baca dan beralih memandang adiknya tersebut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sepolos mungkin dengan mengatakan "Aku pernah berjanji begitu ya?"

Kyuhyun memanas, "Kau selalu begitu hyung! Melupakan janjimu begitu saja.. Aku benci padamu!" rajuk Kyuhyun. Kibum terkikik geli, "Ahha..kau cari saja dikamar eomma. Aku menyimpannya dinakas samping tempat tidur appa dan eomma.."

Kyuhyun bingung. "Itu karena kau sering meminjam kartuku namun tak kau kembalikan. Karena itu aku meletakkannya disana biar aman…"

Kyuhyun mencelos, "Eomma kemana katamu tadi?"

"Biasa.. Ia pergi menghadiri acara jumpa fans idolanya, DBSK" Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya lebar dan berhigh five ria seorang. Ia bisa bebas seharian ini dirumah. Mereka sangat tau bagaimana tingkah eomma mereka bila sudah berbicara tentang DBSK. Eomma mereka akan mati-matian mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi. Mulai dari mini konser ataupun konser mereka diluar negeri, prinsip eomma mereka 'asalkan beliau bisa bejumpa dengan idolanya, Shim Changmin 'DBSK' apapun ia lakukan. Ya..KyuBum juga sempat cengo dengan keadaan ayah mereka, seolah tak terlalu memusingkan sifat gila eomma mereka yang terlalu terobsesi dengan namja-namja muda itu. Bagi Tuan Kim, asal istrinya masih dapat membagi waktu antara mengurus rumah, anak-anak mereka dan juga dirinya.. itu sudah cukup.

KyuBum juga sangat paham, eommanya akan pulang malam hari ini. Kenapa? Ya, karena appa mereka sedang berada diluar kota untuk berbinis. Bagaimana dengan mereka? Bagi KyuBum, asal uang jajan mereka tak tersentuh untuk menyumbang kegiatan konyol Nyonya Kim.. itu tak menjadi masalah untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar eommanya, sedikit mengacak isi kamar tersebut mencari kartu yang ia idam-idamkan sedari tadi. Emeraldnya bergerak liar, memfokuskan diri mencari letak kartu itu berada disekitar tempat tidur orang tua mereka. Ia juga sudah mencari didalam nakas yang Kibum katakan tadi, namun ia tak dapat menemukannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat bantal kepala orang tua mereka. Dilihatnya sebuah note book silver tergeletak disana. Ia tak memperdulikan buku tersebut. Kyuhyun membuka buku tersebut dan terus mencari kartu gamenya yang ia fikir mungkin terselip diantara lembar-lembaran kertasnya.

Ia tersenyum lebar dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dapatkan. Benar, kartu gamenya terselip disana. Namun ia juga bingung, bukan hanya kartu gamenya yang terjatuh menghampirinya..tapi juga bersama beberapa foto yang ikut menghampirinya. Dilihatnya dua lembar foto yang jatuh tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat lembar foto pertama menggelitik matanya, fotonya dan juga Kibum semasa bayi. Ia membalik lagi foto berikutnya masih dengan senyum manisnya saat potret kedua orang tua mereka tertampang disana..foto pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali dua lembar foto tersebut kedalam buku silver itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat satu judul besar tertulis indah dihalaman depan catatan tersebut 'Myself Is A Story' itulah judulnya.

Rasa penasarannya cukup besar, hingga ia berani membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

"Eh? Ini diary eomma?"tanyanya sendiri.

'**Hidupku dimasa kecil sangat menyusahkan. Aku dilahirkan disebuah keluarga kecil dipinggiran Sungai yang menjadi sumber pencaharian kami untuk hidup. Inilah tempatku! Dan inilah negeriku, Indonesia'**

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut memahami apa isi dari tulisan eommanya tersebut. Kyuhyun juga tau bila eomma mereka bukan yeoja asli berkebangsaan Korean. Eommanya asli orang Indonesia tapi setelah ia menikah dengan appa mereka, eommanya harus rela meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya tersebut. Tapi Kyuhyun tak begitu tau bagaimana kehidupan kecil eomma mereka yang sebagai anak nelayan, untuk itu ia meneruskan kembali membaca catatan harian eomma mereka..

'**Hidup dalam kesusahan, tak ubahnya membuatku harus selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Aku tak membencinya, karena aku tau dibalik tangisku akan ada senyum keabadian yang menantiku. Dan benar adanya.. kebahagiaan itu mulai datang.'**

Kyuhyun membalik kembali halaman selanjutnya dan tetap dengan khyusuk membaca. Awalnya ia tak begitu yakin apakah catatan ini adalah jalan kehidupan eomma, namun saat setiap kalimat yang begitu detail membicarakan tentang saudara-saudara eomma ia yakin adanya.

'**Dan kebahagian lain mulai mendatangiku dan juga 4 saudariku. Perlahan, kami dapat merubah kehidupan susah kami dengan pekerjaan yang layak yang kami punya. Dan aku juga bekerja dengan sebuah perusahaan asing dan mendapat jodoh hidupku disana..'**

'**Awalnya aku tak begitu yakin apakah benar dia adalah jodohku. Kisahku memang terdengar berlebihan seperti didrama-drama. Laki-laki itu adalah pimpinanku…'**

Kyuhyun senyum-senyum sendiri membaca setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang menari indah dibuku tersebut. Membicarakan kisah cinta mereka yang tengah dirajut kasih. Ya, dia juga tau bagaimana perjalanan kasih orang tua mereka..karena Nyonya Kim pernah menceritakannya. Kyuhyun tersentak saat Kibum mengejutkannya. "Kenapa lama sekali kau disini? Apa yang kau baca itu?" tanyanya dingin. Kyuhyun tak lansung menjawab, hanya terkikik geli masih tersisa akan cerita nostalgia eomma mereka. Kibum yang juga penasaran, ikut nimbrung bersama saudara kembarnya itu dan membaca lepas buku harian eomma mereka.

'**Aku akhirnya menikah dengannya. Ia membawaku kemari, kenegeri asalnya dengan membawa anak kami bersama. Ya, aku tengah mengandung saat itu.."**

'**Hingga hari itu tiba, dimana buah hatiku akan hidup didunia ini bersama kami. Saat itu aku tengah berlibur ditempat salah satu temanku di Indonesia. Aku tak dapat menahan lagi sakit yang luar biasa yang ku dera seharian. Kepanikan datang menghampiri suamiku dan aku lansung dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat.'**

"Hyung..berarti kita dilahirkan di Indonesia.." celoteh Kyuhyun namun Kibum tak menanggapi.

"**Aku bahagia. Bukan! Kami bahagia saat mendapati sepasang malaikat kecil bersama kami~"**

KyuBum terkejut. Sepasang? Tunggu! Bila itu sepasang? Berarti bayi tersebut adalah laki-laki dan perempuan dong..

'**15 menit waktu yang terpaut diantara mereka. Kami sangat bahagia, mempunyai bayi yang tampan dan juga cantik sepertiku. Mereka ku namai Kim Kibum dan Kim Hyemi.."**

KyuBum semakin terbelalak dan berpandang satu sama lain. Benarkah adanya itu? Jelas benar, perbedaan usia diantara mereka hanya 15 menit, lalu Kyuhyun?

"**Tapi..malapetaka menghampiri kedua anakku. Anak perempuanku hilang! Ia hilang saat malam hari dirumah sakit tempatku bersalin. Aku terpukul, sangat terpukul saat itu. Malaikat cantikku pergi meninggalkanku. Hyemi kecilku tak kunjung aku temukan..Namun, hidupku serasa bernafas kembali saat seorang bayi laki-laki aku dapatkan. Anak itu kuberi nama Kim Kyuhyun, sama seperti marga suamiku.."**

Kyuhyun shock bukan main, begitupun Kibum. Jadi, mereka bukan saudara kandung?

'**Ia ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya begitu saja dirumah sakit tempatku bersalin. Tangisnya yang sendu, membuatku tak tega lalu mengangkatnya untuk menjadi anakku selama pencarianku terhadap Hyemi. Aku tulus mengangkatnya menjadi anakku walau Hyemi sudah kutemukan nanti, Kyuhyunku akan tetap menjadi anakku selamanya…'**

Maniknya berubah nanar, dan lansung menutup catatan tersebut dengan kasar. Kibum menatap saudaranya tersebut tak kalah nanar sepertinya jua. "Ini bohong! Eomma pasti bercanda Kyu! Kau tak usah lansung percaya pada catatan ini…" Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ini jelas tulisan eomma hyung.. Aku..aku bukan anak mereka.."

"Tidak! Sebaiknya kita tanyakan lansung pada eomma nanti."

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng lemah, " Eomma tak akan semudah itu mengatakannya.. kau tau sendirikan bagaimana sikapnya? Dia tak akan mengatakannya.."

Kibum menghela nafasnya panjang dan menunduk dalam. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin mencari orang tua kandungku… di Indonesia!"

"Kau gila!"

.

**Where?**

.

Siwon menyelinap memasuki kamarnya yang tampak gelap sama halnya hari yang sudah mulai kelam diluar. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum jokernya, berjinjit pelan didalam kamarnya. Siwon berjalan menuju saklar lampu kamarnya, menghidupkan lampunya agar kamarnya tampak bernyawa dilihat. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari kontak lampunya yang ia juga bingung terletak dibagian mana.

"Ou?" ia bingung dengan apa yang ia pegang tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia menekannya pelan, berharap apa yang ia pegang adalah kontak lampu yang dicarinya, namun lampu kamarnya tak jua menyala. Kali ini tangan kanannya yang meraba, namun tangan kirinya masih setia berada di 'sesuatu' yang ia pegang tadi dan..

Biip..

Lampu menyala. Tapi namja tampan itu lansung mencak ditempatnya saat apa yang ia lihat tengah dipegangnya. Tangan kirinya tengah meraup hampir sepenuhnya wajah sosok tua yang mengejarnya tadi siang. "Aishh.. Haraboeji! Kau mengagetkanku..!"

Pletak!

Siwon meringis kesakitan saat tongkat yang selalu menjadi kekasih kakeknya itu mendarat dipucuk kepalanya. Ia terduduk dilantai kamarnya, masih juga meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar anak nakal! Bagaimana kau akan memimpin perusahaan keluarga kita bila sikapmu masih kekanakkan begini? Ingat Choi Siwon, kau lah yang akan menjadi penerus 'Hyundai' kedepannya! Bila bukan kau, siapa lagi yang akan menjalankannya disaat ayahmu juga ikut renta sepertiku, hah?"

Siwon duduk bersilang, mendongak keatas dan menatap kakeknya itu dengan wajah sok polos yang dibuatnya. "Haraboeji.. aku bukan anak nakal! Aku adalah namja, seorang namja tampan yang sangat digilai yeoja-yeoja seantero Korea. Aku hanya lelah, bagaimana bisa namja muda berusia 22 tahun akan sanggup menjalankan bisnis keluarga yang sangat besar ini?"

Pletak!

Lagi-lagi pukulan empuk mendarat kepucuk kepalanya. "Haraboeji!.." lirihnya.

"Usiamu tak terbilang muda lagi anak nakal! Kau sudah cukup mapan untuk menjalankan perusahan bersama ayahmu."

"Haraboeji.. tolong, beri aku kebebasan sebentar saja! Dari kecil aku tak pernah hidup layaknya anak-anak biasa diluar sana. Aku selalu dituntut untuk menuruti keinginan aboeji dan juga haraboeji, jadi..biarkan aku bersenang-senang sekali ini saja ne.." pinta Siwon dengan senyum mautnya.

Pletak!

"Tak ada waktu main-main lagi! Persaingan pasar sangat pesat saat ini. Kau tak kasihan melihat aboejimu yang keletihan mengendalikan perusahaan, hah?" Siwon manggut-manggut. Kebiasaan yang tak dapat ia ubah..

"Dan dalam waktu lusa, kau harus mengunjungi cabang perusahaan kita diluar dan mengecek bagaimana perkembangannya" Siwon mencibir, lagi-lagi begitu..

"Dimana?" tanyanya malas.

"Indonesia!"

"Jinjja?" tanyanya semangat. Haraboeji mendudukkan dirinya sejajar dihadapan cucu nakalnya itu. Ia tersenyum picik, mendekatkan kepalanya kehadapan wajah Siwon. "Wae? Kenapa kau begitu senang mendengar nama negara itu?"

Siwon tersenyum manis, "Tak ada yang ku rahasiakan.. hanya saja, negara itu yang belum aku kunjungi. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan bila aku sangat bersemangat sekali, haraboeji?" Kali ini giliran haraboeji yang manggut-manggut mengerti. Tapi tidak dengan tatapannya yang selalu waspada memandang cucunya curiga.

"Oke! Tapi kau jangan membuat keonaran disana!"

"Nee.. haraboeji" jawab Siwon manis. Walau masih dengan tatapan curiganya, haraboeji meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tersenyum manis ditempat duduknya. Setelah ia meyakini bila namja tua itu tak dapat lagi ia jangkau dari penglihatannya, Siwon merogoh sakunya, membuka layanan chattingnya dan berbincang kembali bersama 'Gia' yeojachingu pujaannya.

"Gia, I will go to Indonesian next day.." Siwon senyum sendiri melihat text yang ia kirim untuk bidadarinya tersebut. Ia tak sabar untuk berjumpa dengan yeoja yang telah mengusik hatinya tersebut. Lusa.. sungguh waktu yang lama baginya untuk segera berjumpa dengannya di Indonesia..!

**TBC**

**.**

**Pantas lanjutkah ini?  
Kembali bersama efef baru yang super gaje.. Apa-apaan ini? Indonesia? Ahhaa.. lucu sekali!  
Dan lagi-lagi, Kyu oppa yang selalu tersakiti. Wkwkwk..**

Trus Siwon? benar-benar Ooc tingkat dewa, dengan sifatnya begitu..amoree yakin bila ia berbaur dengan namja-namja Indonesia, Wonppa bakal jadi raja 4l4y disini #diserbuSiwonest #AmoreeSujudSungkem ke Siwon

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne ehhe..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where?**

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior™ **

**KyuBum x Siwon**

**Rate : K+ (Brothership x Friendship)**

**.**

**Happy Reading!®**

Mentari telah menyingsing, beranjak malu dari peraduannya. Begitupun duo bersaudara satu ini yang telah duduk manis disisi ranjang mereka. Tapi tampaknya mereka masih mengantuk, lihat saja kantung mata yang bergantung manja dibagian bawah mata mereka..terlebih lagi Kyuhyun. Well, sejak insiden buku harian terlaknat itu..Kyuhyun menjadi uring-uringan seharian. Nyonya Kim yang mereka tunggu, meminta klarifikasi atas tulisan didalam buku tersebut tak kunjung pulang hingga larut malam. Namun saat beliau pulang dan mereka hendak menuntut penjelasan, fangirl dari 'DBSK' itu hanya berceloteh ria akan idolanya yang menurutnya terlalu sexy itu. KyuBum hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali ke kamar mereka.

Ya, mereka kembali kekamar bukan hendak bersenang-senang didunia mimpi mereka. Merana! Yup, meratapi nasib mereka yang notabennya bukan saudara..terlebih lagi mereka harus dipisahkan dari kata 'kembar', dunia terlalu kejam untuk mereka. Hah, kasihan Kyuhyun..tak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan masalah ini. Dan akhirnya ia bergadang semalaman suntuk ditemani Kibum yang masih menjabat sebagai kembarannya.

"Kyu..Kibum. Eomma pergi dulu ne," teriak Nyonya Kim. Mereka sontak terbelalak, hingga rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi mereka tahan musnah seketika. Dengan langkah seribu, KyuBum berlari menuruni tangga kamar mereka menemui Nyonya Kim dibawah.

"Eh kalian sudah bangun? Eomma kira kalian masih tidur?" tanya Nyonya Kim lembut. "Eomma mau kemana? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan.." sahut Kibum.

"Apa? Uang jajan kalian habis? Aduh, nanti saja kita bicarakan. Pagi ini, Yunho oppa dan Changmin oppa mengisi acara pagi di SBS, jadi eomma ingin lihat.. dahh.."

KyuBum cengo. Oppa? Tidak salah dengar? Namja lebih muda dari beliau dipanggil oppa? Benar-benar, Nyonya Kim terlalu membiaskan 'DBSK'

"Eomma tak mendengarkan kita, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"Sudah kita tunggu saja eomma pulang. Jangan kau fikirkan masalah kemarin. Aku yakin 100% kalau kita itu saudara kembar." Semangat Kibum.

"Tapi, halmeoni..haraboeji mengatakan kita tidak mirip. Bahkan teman-teman disekolah seolah shock saat tau kita adalah kembar.." Kibum manggut-manggut dengan menopang dagunya.

"Jadi apa benar kau ingin ke Indonesia?"

"Ya.. hari ini juga. Sebelum appa pulang dari bisnisnya.."

"Kau sudah membeli tiket penerbangan kesana?" tanya Kibum. "Aku akan membelinya di airport nanti.."

"Tapi paspormu bukankah diruang kerja appa?" tanya Kibum lagi. Begitu banyak pertanyaan!

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan menujukkan sebuah kunci dalam genggamannya. Kibum terkejut, bagaimana namja pucat itu bisa mendapatkan kunci tersebut. dan jawaban Kyuhyun.."Sangat mudah mendapatkannya, appa meletakkannya begitu saja dikamar."

Hh, habis sudah segala kemungkinan yang bakal menghalang namja pucat itu. Kibum tak tau lagi dengan pertanyaan apa yang bisa membuat namja pucat tersebut untuk mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke negeri asing itu. "Apa kau punya uang untuk bertahan hidup selama kau mencari mereka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk,"Uang tabunganku kurasa cukup untukku bertahan satu bulan disana.."

"Bagaimana kau akan mencari mereka sedangkan kau tak mempunyai petunjuk yang kuat untuk menemukan mereka?"

"Hyung!" sergah Kyuhyun. "Kau itu kenapa? Seolah-olah kau berusaha menghalangiku untuk pergi? Ini hidupku, dan menyangkut orang tua kandungku. Jadi apa salahnya aku mencari kemana jejak mereka pergi. Tolong mengertilah.."

Kibum manyun dimarahi Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin ikut…" rajuknya.

.

**Where?**

.

Siwon bersenandung riang membereskan semua pakaiannya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Tak seperti biasanya! Kini ia tampak begitu mandiri dan manis tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dimana mereka..para pelayan setianya akan membantunya menyiapkan semua kebutuhanya dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan namja tampan itu hanya bersantai ria ataupun membuat ulah di mansion tercintanya agar terlihat ramai. Kini? Memang benar apa yang orang kata, kekuatan cinta mampu mengubah watak seseorang.

Namja tua yang selalu dibuat sakit kepala oleh Siwon, well..kita panggil saja dengan sebuatan Kakek Choi, memandang curiga cucu tampan kesayanganya diambang pintu bersama tongkat kayunya. Siwon tak menyadari kakek tercintanya memperhatikannya, ia terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan kebutuhannya untuk hidup di negeri hijau tersebut.

"Hei anak nakal yang mengaku sebagai namja dewasa.." panggil Kakek Choi. Siwon mendongak dengan senyum lima jarinya, walau hatinya diliputi rasa bingung akan panggilan tersebut. sebuah panggilan atau olokkan yang ditujukan padanya? Tapi, ya sudahlah.. ia tak mau mempermasalahkannya.

"Waeyo Haraboeji?" jawabnya manis. Kakek Choi cengo, menelan ludah sendiripun terasa sulit baginya saat sahutan lembut Siwon menyapa pendengarannya. Benarkah ini cucunya? Apa ia tengah kerasukkan? Oh Tidak kakek! Itu cucumu.. Cucu tampanmu yang selalu membuat isi kepalamu menderita.

Kakek Choi mendekati Siwon yang duduk disisi ranjangnya tengah berkemas. Ditatapnya heran Siwon lalu mendekatkan punggung tangannya ke dahi mulus namja tampan itu. Siwon menepis pelan tangan Kakek Choi yang membuatnya risih tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja.. Haraboeji jangan mendramatisir keadaanku"

"Haraboeji hanya heran. Benarkah kau Choi Siwon yang haraboeji kenal? Si pembuat ulah yang tak akan membiarkan mansion ini tenang sejenak saja. Tapi kini?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Aku adalah Siwon cucumu yang paling tampan sedunia, haraboeji. Wae? Jadi haraboeji tak ingin hidup damai dan ingin aku berulah setiap harinya? Aku ini sudah menjadi seorang namja, jadi aku tak ingin lagi melakukan sesuatu kekanakkan seperti hari kemarin-kemarin. Apa itu salah?"

Kakek Choi menggeleng keras dengan tampang begonya. Siwon tersenyum lembut, mengusap surai putih cerah Kakek Choi layaknya ia mengusap sayang surai bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun. Kakek Choi sadar apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya, dan dengan teganya..

PLETAK!

Lagi-lagi tongkat keramatnya mendarat indah dipucuk kepala namja tampan itu. Siwon meringis kesakitan, jelas! Siapa yang tak akan merasakan sakitnya pukulan dari benda keramat itu.

"Cepat bereskan pakaianmu. Penerbanganmu jam 12 siang nanti. Ingat, kau harus mengunjungi cabang perusahaan noe aboeji di Jakarta dan juga Bali. Lakukan dengan benar, dan jangan berulah. Ingat itu!"

"Ne…" jawab Siwon panjang. Kakek Choi hanya geleng-geleg kepala melihat kelakuan Siwon. Ia tak ingin lagi sakit kepala dan beralih meninggalkan namja hyperaktif tersebut dari kamar mewahnya. Siwon kembali terseyum mengikuti langkah kakeknya yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintunya. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya hingga tak ada satu orangpun yang akan memasuki kamar mewahnya.

Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di bed super King miliknya dengan gadget yang selalu bersamanya dalam genggamannya. Matanya kembali berbinar cerah saat dua pesan dari 'Gia' merayunya.

'Hi Andrew?'

'Andrew? You not reply message me? Sorry..'

Siwon sedih. Tidak! Dia tak ada niat untuk mengacuhkan yeoja cantik itu. Andai namja tua tadi tak berada disampingnya, Siwon akan dengan senang hati membalasnya.

"Mianhe Gia.. aku mendapatkan masalah besar tadi" balas Siwon dengan logat Koreannya.

Pling!

'Gwenchana..'

Siwon murung. Begitu singkatnya yeoja itu membalasnya. Apa begitu kecewanya karena Siwon lama membalas obrolannya? Oh Tidak! Ini akan menjadi musibah untuk namja tampan itu. Namun bukan Siwon namanya bila ia tak pandai merebut hati seorang gadis.

"Gia.. I will go to Indonesian now."

'Jinjjayo?'

"Ne.. Are you happy?"

'Ne.. Indonesia terlalu luas Andrew-ssi'

Siwon manggut-manggut. Benar apa yang Gia katakan. Indonesia terlalu luas. Negara itu mempunyai 5 kepulauan besar dan seribu kepulauan kecil. Jadi kemana ia akan menemukan yeoja impiannya tersebut? Hah, harapannya akan kandas.

'I am stay in Palembang city Andrew-ssi.'

Siwon tampak berfikir. Palembang? Negara apa itu? Apa itu dekat dengan Jakarta dan juga Bali?

"Woww.. I will go to it."

'Jinjjayo? Jadi kau kesini hanya untuk bertemu denganku?' balas Gia dengan logat Koreanya. Siwon terkikik geli membaca balasan bidadarinya.

"Ne.. jadi, apakah kau akan menjemputku di airport nanti?" Lama Gia tak membalas. Mungkin terlalu senang, fikir Siwon. Ya, gadis mana yang tak akan bahagia bila dirinya akan didatangi namja tampan sepertinya. Seperti kisah dalam dongeng, ia adalah seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang akan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis miskin biasa yang sangat ia cintai. Sadar Choi!

'Ne, I'm stay here' balas Gia. Siwon tersenyum merekah dan dengan semangatnya ia kembali berkemas dan tak sabar menunggu penerbangannya.

.

**Where?**

.

Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum duduk manis diruang tunggu airport dengan satu tiket penerbangan dan juga paspor ditangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka hanya diam, tak berbincang satu sama lain. Terlalu takut mungkin akan penerbangan mereka. Dan disisi lain juga tampak Siwon berjalan beriringan bersama pengawal-pengawalnya. Semua orang, tak terkecuali KyuBum beralih memandang Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya kesetiap orang-orang yang mengarah pandang padanya layaknya cassanova sejati. Mereka bukan kagum atas apa yang Siwon lakukan. Dari pandangan mereka saja dapat dipastikan bila mereka semua bingung ataupun jijik melihatnya, emang siapa dia? Mungkin itu yang mereka fikir.

KyuBum lansung menunduk saat lambaian tangan dan senyum Siwon mengarah padanya. "Menjijikkan sekali! Dia kira dirinya siapa? Artis? Presiden? Terlalu percaya sendiri sekali dia.." umpat Kibum pelan. Dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Kyuhyun.

"Heii..Kalian terlalu terkesan dengan ketampananku?" tanya Siwon menghampiri KyuBum.

Glek!

Iiuuhh! Gag banget! Author setuju belebeh ama pendapat Kibum. Terlalu percaya diri. Apa ini dikarenakan virus yang dinamakan 'C.I.N.T.A' ? Benar-benar dahsyat virus tersebut.

"Hyung.. kita pergi saja dari sini.." bisik Kyuhyun. Kibum setuju. Bisa-bisa mereka berdua akan sakit kepala, mual, hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan..STOP! mendengar bualan yang tak bermutu dari namja yang telah hilang urat malu tersebut.

Siwon tergelak tawa melihat kepergian KyuBum. "Ahhaa.. mereka saja merasa malu karena tak kalah tampannya sepertiku. Bagaimana dia yang akan berjumpa denganku? Mungkin dia akan lansung jatuh hati padaku, ahhhaaa…" pujinya seorang hingga orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di aiport beralih memandangnya sedih, mungkin mereka fikir namja tampan itu mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Beralih ke Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum…

Setelah meninggalkan namja yang menurut mereka aneh, KyuBum beralih duduk dikursi lain. Manik mereka masih bergerak liat memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalag dihadapan mereka dengan bosan seraya menunggu panggilan untuk penerbangan mereka.

"Yunho Oppa! Kyaaaaa… Changmin Oppa..!Kyaaaaa.." KyuBum mendongak saat seruan nyaring dari beberapa fangirl yang sejatinya kita semua tau siapa gerangan tersebut menggelegar memenuhi airport ini. Kibum tersenyum sinis memandang dua namja tersebut yang harus terkepung didalam serbuan yeoja-yeoja ababil itu.

"Apa eomma ada diantara mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun was-was.

"Siapa yang tau.." jawab Kibum enteng. Namun manik mereka sontak terbelalak takkala potret elok dari orang yang mereka bicarakan tadi lansung tertangkap jelas dihadapan mereka. Eomma mereka a.k.a Nyonya Kim berada diantara segerombolan yeoja-yeoja tersebut. Bagaimana mereka tau? Itu ibu mereka, anak mana yang tak tau bagaimana potret diri ibu mereka.

"Memalukan!" desis Kyuhyun dan mendapat anggukan dari Kibum.

"Apa isi surat yang kau tulis untuk eomma hyung?"

"Aku mengatakan bila kita sedang melakukan study tour keluar negeri bersama pihak sekolah"

"Huh.. tampaknya eomma tak mengkhawatirkan kita. Aku kira ia akan menelfon kita dan bertanya tentang itu. Tapi apa? Dia terlalu sibuk dengan idolanya itu..ckck!" Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kekanakan ibu mereka.

Obrolan mereka terputus saat panggilan untuk keberangkatan mereka tiba. KyuBum beranjak dari duduk mereka, menggunakan topi mereka untuk menutupi wajah mereka dari Nyonya Kim yang mngkin akan mereka lintasi. Dengan langkah seribu, mereka melesat menuju pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke 'Indonesia'

"Di buku, eomma mengatakan bila kampung halamannya berada di kota Palembang. Jadi setiba kita di Jakarta, kita melakuka penerbangan kembali menuju kota tersebut." Kyuhyun mencelos, "Arraseo.."

.

**Where?**

.

Mereka tiba dinegeri asing tersebut 'Indonesia'. Siwon berdendang dengan siulan bahagianya. Langkahnya berjalan ringan menjejaki setiap lorong kecil airpot 'Soekarno-Hatta'. Obsidiannya juga, namun kali ini sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan siulan bahagianya. Ia sesekali melirik langkah dibelakangnya..Damn it! Umpatnya, saat beberapa pengawal yang diutus Kakek Choi sebagai pengawasnya masih saja mengikuti langkahnya.

Pling!

Siwon terhenti, merogoh sakunya dan dengan semangat yang membara membuka kontak obrolannya dari sang pujaan hati.

'Andrew- ssi.. eodiseyo? Sekarang aku berada di Sultan Mahmud Badaruddin II Airport'. Siwon mencak-mencak ditempatnya berdiri hingga membuat para pengawalnya memandangnya heran.

"Ouh? Wait me. I am still in Soekarno Hatta Airport.. A few minutes, I will come there." Balas Siwon dan mendapat 'smile eomotion' dari yeoja tersebut. Siwon tersenyum misterius memandang gadgetnya lama, merencanakan sesuatu entah untuk siapa akan ia jadikan sasaran.

"Tunggu disini, aku hanya ingin ke toilet. Jangan ikuti aku, aku bukan pencuri yang harus selalu diawasi." Ujarnya tegas. Mereka semua mengangguk dan dengan semangatnya, Siwon melesat memasuki toilet yang berada dihadapannya. Ia sedikit berlari senang memasuki bilik kecil yang berjajar didalamnya. Siwon kembali tersenyum picik, satu persatu set penyamarannya telah apik ia siapkan diatas closet yang sebelumnya ia tutup dahulu.

Dan dengan semangatnya, Siwon mengganti busananya dengan busana penyamaran yang telah ia siapkan tadi. Kacamata biasa dengan lensa lebar, rambut wig, celana jins, dan juga kaos oblong yang ia selimuti dengan kemeja. Sungguh berbading terbalik dengan gaya busana sebelumnya, yang terlalu sempurna dan terlihat bila namja tersebut memang dari kelas atas. Tapi sekarang? Ia tampak sama halnya seperti orang-orang biasa..Ya, walau wajah tampannya itu tak dapat disamaratakan dengan masyarakat umum lainnya.

Siwon memakai kembali tasnya, mengatur nafasnya agar tak terlihat gugup dan pergi meninggalkan toilet tersebut. Ia sedikit tersentak diambang pintu takkala para pengawalnya berjajar disisi kiri dan kanan yang tengah berjaga menunggunya. Namun, penyamarannya ini bukanlah penyamaran 'ecek-ecek' yang mudah untuk dibongkar. Dengan sedikit menunduk dan menurunkan letak topinya, ia berhasil melintasi mereka semua tanpa mereka sadari bila namja tersebut berhasil lolos dari jangkauan mereka.

Siwon terkikik geli takkala potret diri mereka mampu ia tangkap lagi.

Brukk..

Ia terjatuh, saat dirinya bertabrakan dengan dua orang namja yang tak ia kenal, Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum. Kibum mengumpat pelan saat gadgetnya jatuh dengan naasnya dan seluruh isinya yang berpencar. Begitupun dengan Siwon, tapi tak terlalu ia fikirkan. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil gadgetnya dan berlari tanpa mengucap satu kata pun.

"Mr!" panggil Kibum lantang namun Siwon tak menoleh, langkahnya sudah terlalu cepat berlalu.

"Sudahlah hyung.." tenang Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, ia mengambil handphone yang salah. Sejak kapan wallpaper handphoneku bergambar kartun begini?" marah Kibum. Kyuhyun mengambil gadget yang masih berada ditangan Kibum dan memeriksa tentang kebenaran apa yang kakaknya katakan. Dan benar! Apa ini? Chibi Maruko Chan? Oh Siwon, kau masih menyukai tokoh itu? Kau benar-benar manis..

Walau dengan berat hati dan juga jejaknya, Kibum mengalah. Ia berjalan menuju lorong ke kabin pesawatnya yang akan membawanya berpetualang di kota asing bersama saudaranya. "Tapi sepertinya handphone ini mahal? Yasudahlah.. aku anggap saja ini rezeki ku sebagai ganti handphone lamaku itu"

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Kibum. benar-benar seorang namja perhitungan. Dengan sayangnya, ia merangkul saudaranya tersebut yang masih tampak asyik dengan gadget barunya itu dan berkata, "Tampaknya itu handphone mahal? Apa kau mau menjualnya hyung? Hitung-hitung uangnya untuk pembekalan kita disini dan juga kau bisa membeli handphone yang baru disini?" goda Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum lebar, "Idemu memang cemerlang. Tapi jangan terlalu terburu-buru untuk menjualnya, setelah uang kita menipis baru kita jual barang ini.." sambut Kibum dengan senangnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias dan mereka berlalu bersama. Kasihan Siwon, gadget beharganya yang berisi belahan jiwanya sudah berpindah fungsi ketangan Kibum. Apa bidadarinya juga akan berpindah hati pada namja dingin itu? Entahlah..

.

**Where?**

.

Welcome to Palembang! Kota yang terkenal dengan 'mpek-mpek' nya, adalah kota yang mereka datangi dengan tujuan berbeda. Siwon yang ingin berjumpa dengan belahan hatinya, Kyuhyun yang ingin menemukan keberadaan orang tua kandungnya, dan juga Kibum yang hanya menemani adiknya berpetualang disini. Lengkap! Berasal dari satu negara, menuju negara yang sama walau tujuan yang berbeda..author rasa takdir akan mempertemukan mereka nanti untuk melengkapi petualangan mereka.

Siwon tampak tak bersemangat bersama langkahnya yang lunglai. Mimicnya yang sebelumnya riang bersemangat, hancur sudah kini diliputi rasa sedih. Tidak! Sejak ia mengetahui gadget yang digenggamnya bukan miliknya, ia terlihat murung. Padahal, gadget itu adalahnya nyawa dari masa depannya.

Siwon menepis semua kemurungan yang ia buat. Dengan bara semangat yang ia kobarkan lagi, Siwon melangkah menuju pintu utama, segera menghampiri yeojachingu yang sudah menantinya disana. Obsidiannya bergerak liar memandang semua penjuru menanti kehadiran dia. Walau banyak orang berlalu lalang dihadapannya, Siwon tak gentar. Ia masih menitik fokuskan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru airport hingga sebuah papan nama 'Andrew Chibi' menarik perhatiannya.

Siwon tersenyum merekah, sedikit berlari menghampiri papan nama tersebut dan menghalau tiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia tersenyum saat sosok itu dapat ia jangkau yang tengah menunduk, mungkin ia tengah kelelahan menunggu..fikir Siwon.

Dengan gaya cassanovanya, Siwon menghampiri sosok itu dengan wibawanya bahligai pangeran tampan berkuda putih. Walau langkahnya begitu tegap menderap, tapi rautnya yang mesum itu tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari khalayak. "Gia?" panggilnya lembut tepat dihadapannya. Yeoja itu mendongak, mengangkat kepalanya dengan slow motion hingga membuat Siwon hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Ne.." sahutnya manja.

Brak!

Hancur beribu hancur hati Siwon. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan ngilu untuk digerakkan. Apa ini nyata? Benarkah? Tuhan! Tolong jawab aku. Dia seorang NAMJA!

"You not Gia..You..you.."

Yeoja atau namja itu tersenyum manja, ia mendekati letak Siwon yang masih kaku itu. " Are you Andrew-ssi? I'm Gia. I'm sad because you don't reply my message..but now? Nice to meet you Andrew-ssi" tuturnya riang dengan suara bassnya.

'OH GOD!' Umpat Siwon dalam hati.

"Namja?" tanya Siwon dan Siwon semakin syok takkala sosok itu mengangguk.

"Aku memang namja. Itu bukan salahku karna kau tak menanyai identitasku. Aku memang sempat terkejut dengan keputusanmu yang menemuiku disini, aku rasa sekarang kau merasa kecewa Andrew ssi?" tanya Gia dengan logat Koreannya. Siwon mengangguk pasti.

"So, what's you real name?" tanya Siwon.

"Gia is call name. My full name's SuGIArto.."

Siwon mengangguk pelan petanda ia mengerti. Namun siapa sangka dengan sikapnya yang sok peduli itu? Hatinya sudah hancur akan tangisannya disana. Impiannya untuk hidup bahagia dan meminangnya, hanya angan-angannya belaka.

"Kita mulai dari mana Kyu?"

"Kita cari dulu penginapan murah disini sebelum melakukan pencariannya.."

Celoteh riang tersebut menarik perhatian Siwon. Ia tersenyum haru saat sosok Kibum dapat ia jangkau dari penglihatannya. Tentu ia bahagia, menukar kembali handphonenya dan pulang ke tempat asalnya adalah keinginannya saat ini. Keluar dari neraka batin yang telah menjeratnya dari sosok penipu itu 'SuGIArto'

'Heii..Chakkaman!' teriak Siwon memanggil kedua saudara itu, tapi sayang jarak mereka yang cukup jauh ditambah dengan banyaknya orang-orang membuat mereka tak mendengarnya dan keburu hilang dari jangkauannya.

"Andrew ssi" Siwon bergidik ngeri dan juga merinding saat Gia memegang lengannya, berusaha mencegat namja tampan tersebut dari hadapannya. "Wa..wae?" tanyanya terbata.

"Eodiseo?" Siwon tak mampu menjawab, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melepas cengkraman Gia dan langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Gia yang masih cengo dengan kepergiannya.

"Huwaaa! Haraboeji.. Ini lebih dari neraka yang kau buat padaku..Huwaa!" histerisnya dengan langkah seribunya meninggalkan airport.

**T.B.C**

**Amoree come back! Chap 2 udah datang.  
Ini kenapa di Palembang sih thor? Planet mana tuh? **

**Gini ya chingu, bagi yang gak tau dimana Palembang..Palembang itu ibukota dari Provinsi Sumatera Selatan. Nah, diplanet itu pula Amoree berasal. Inikan ceritanya mereka berpetualang geto, kalo amoree ambil setting tempat missal di Jakarta atau Bali yang notabennya tempat terkenal geto..amoree kagag nangkep, karna kagak tau. Jadi cukup disini doang aja..kagag usah jauh-jauh.**

**Reader : Ngeles lu kebangetan thor!**


End file.
